Maximum Ride: Fangtastic
by Scary Spice
Summary: Summary: I woke in a haze of messy bead head and sleep glazed eyes. There was someone lying next to me. Black haired head buried in my side. Oh My god. It was Fang!  yeah i know not the best and long


**Maximum Ride: Fangtastic **

Rating: T for later chapters

Pairing: Max and Fang

Summary: I woke in a haze of messy bead head and sleep glazed eyes. There was someone lying next to me. Black haired head buried in my side. Oh My god. It was Fang! (yeah i know not the best and longest summary)

Anything else: Later and please give me review

Other: I do not own the Maximum ride characters i just use them in my story line.

* * *

><p>Rating: T for later chapters<p>

Pairing: Max and Fang

Summary: I woke in a haze of messy bead head and sleep glazed eyes. There was someone lying next to me. Black haired head buried in my side. Oh My god. It was Fang! (yeah i know not the best and longest summary)

Anything else: Later and please give me reviews

Chapter one: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

I woke up in a haze of messy bed head and sleep glazed eyes. There was someone lying next to me. Black haired head buried in my side. Oh my god! It was Fang. Oh no oh no wait…he's fully clothed. Okay good we didn't. Then I realized he was moaning about something. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He turned on his back and I finally saw. A slight bruise was on his neck and he looked paler than usual.

"Fang hey get up Fan-"

He sat up, shaggy hair falling in his dark eyes. Black, purple tinted wings coming out. They looked different today. Or well this morning I guess. "Wha- Max" he grumbled. "You were moaning and you're bruised" I say reaching out to him. He shot out of the bed. "I'm fine Max leave me alone" he said and turned to the window. "Wait Fang don't I'm sorry" I say getting up to go after him. He shook his head. "I'll be back just…. just please" he said and jumped out the window. His wings snapping open. He zoomed away from me and left me more confused.

Well guess if he's gone I should shower. Right? I shook my head and walked to our bathroom. It was huge. It basically was a smaller version of a roman bath house. The bathing part was walls of marble and columns to go with. Inside the columns up to the walls was a square four and a half feet deep. Then there were shower heads in between columns. I turned it on hot and every shower head turned on. The bath part was hot and steamy. I washed my blond and brown streaked hair.

Then quickly my body, I looked in the mirror at myself. I had creamy pale kind of tan skin. I had long hip length platinum blond, brown streaked hair. My wings were every natural color from white to almost black, brown. I had big light blue eyes that looked darker. Like I had seen things I shouldn't see. The truth was I had. But that was another subject. I sighed; I was going to have to get a haircut and possibly another make over. The guys and girls would love to hear that.

My eyes trailed to my closet as I finished shaving and walked out in a black towel. Let's see what should I wear? Ooo I got it! My eyes went to an outfit I hadn't worn in forever. I pulled off a pair of black skinny jeans after putting on undergarments. With the black skinny jeans I pulled on a neon green tank top and then a mid-arm length jacket. Then I pulled on black motorcycle boots. "Well let's see what everyone else is doing" I mutter and walk down stairs.

To Chaos. The whole room was a mess and everyone was yelling. I put my fingers to my mouth and let out an ear splitting whistle. Iggy had his speakers rocking out loud bass. While Nudge had the TV going on high and turning it up loud. Angel was yelling at total about something. Gazzy was working on a bomb. Dylan was looking tired in the corner playing a cross word. Then Ella was just well Ella. She was talking or trying to talk with Iggy.

When I whistled everything stopped and seven pairs of eyes turned to me. The only sound was Bass and a soap opera. "Iggy, Nudge turn it off now" I said. They did and quickly I mused. "Angel, stop yelling at Total, Gazzy do not make bombs, Ella stop rambling and Dylan" I turned to him with a stern gaze. "What I wasn't doing anything" he protested. "Exactly you could have next time this happens get off your lazy butt and do something" I snap at him. Everyone nodded and quieted down as they went back to work.

Gosh all these kids seriously! There almost in their teens. Some most of them are in their teens. As I walked onto the deck of our amazing house and big I might add Dylan followed me out. "Max hey I'm sorry about in there I just well I didn't want to deal with it" he says running a hand through his gold locks. "Whatever Dylan, wait no its fine just don't let it happen again" I say shaking my head. He sighed and looked at me with kind blue eyes.

"Where's fang" he asked suddenly.

"Oh you know he's around here, he went off for a morning fly" I shrug and turn away. "Dylan please watch everyone for me" I say and leap off the porch my wings snapping open. I heard Dylan let out a yell of frustration but I was already flying. Flying at two hundred miles per hour I search around until I find a black haired boy sitting in a tree. I fly behind and land beside him. He looks up, startled. "Hey Fang why did you fly off" I say and grip his shoulders. He sighs and looks away. "Max" he starts.

"No Fang you don't get to Max me, tell me what made you off so fast" I say my eyes watering slightly as the wind whipped around us. That was another downfall of being in a very high tree. "Max please just I can't tell you please stop" he begged and I could see the pleading look in his handsome black eyes. He shook his head at me and I again noticed that darn bruise on his neck. "Fang" I said frustrated with him.

He went quiet totally still and I could see him fading but I shook him out of it. "No you don't get to fade out of life, we have to talk right now" I say starting to get pissed at him. He sighed and ran his hand through his fluffy longish black locks. "Max if I tell you what I'm going through, don't" he paused. Then started again "Don't freak out okay just don't got it" he asked. I nodded and then he let out a long breathe. I waited a little impatiently for his answer on the edge of panic. What was he transgender? That couldn't be it. I knew Fang was very endowed. Mmm he had a amazing body...I could just remember it like it was only yes- wait I'm getting off topic here. "Okay what is it Fang" I asked prompting. He took in a breathe and then said. "Max I'm a…vampire" he said.

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" I yelled at him. My breathe stopped and I felt the world tilt and spin. This could not be happening!


End file.
